Looking Through The Glass
by LightsBright
Summary: Mello lived, Misa came to her senses... sort of, and Light won. It's 5 years later and the world is now forced to behold the glory of god. But if Light is God, then who is Jesus?
1. Chapter 1: If Kira is God

Looking Through The Glass

By: Light's Bright

MelloxMisa,

Mello lived, Misa came to her senses... sort of, and Light won. It's 5 years later and the world is now forced to behold the glory of god. But if Light is God, then who is Jesus? Might have a few lemons. Depends if I get reviews.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 1:

If Kira is God...

~*~*~*~

The minute long siren starts at 7pm sharp. Everyone knows it. Everyone.

It was that time. That time of day when everything stopped. Stores closed, people halted, and appointments weren't allowed at this time. It was Kira's time.

"**Greetings, my fellow Kira followers!**" The speakers all throughout the run down city boomed, projecting Mikami's voice. Misa turned her head toward the broken window.

"**With our lord at our aid we may all sleep with peace. When you are robbed, beaten, ridiculed, and shamed, remember that Kira will always be at your side! And he eventually kill your tormentors! Kira loves all of his people and brings us all peace! Lets pray to our lord for that calm! Praise Kira!**" Every day, a speech like this was made for about 10 minutes. Then everyone went back to their daily lives.

"They're bulldozing this old building down in 2 weeks. Where are we going to go, Matsuda?" Misa asked, keeping her eyesight focused out of the window.

"I don't know Misa. Were going to have to find another abandoned building somewhere. I'm sure there's plenty. I can go home hunting tonight. It might take me a few days, though." Matsuda replied with an upbeat smile.

Misa paused, unable to stop herself from asking the usual question."What do you think would have happened to us if we didn't fake our death that day?" The energetic mans upbeat smile suddenly fell.

"We would be dead. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the back up plan. It was too dangerous. You wouldn't have followed it. If Kira was to succeed, I was informed by N that we were to fake our death for our safety. At least that wasn't really us in that car crash." Matsuda sighed. He had had enough with trying to explain all the ifs, ands, or buts, about the situation. Light would have killed them and that was it. His eyes used to show such an innocence when he first met him in his earliest years of the task force. But as his power grew it all faded away. His eyes took on a look so cold, so inhuman.

"Then who was in the car crash?" She couldn't help but wonder. All she knew was that whoever was in there was able to pull off being them.

"I wasn't informed. I was only obeying orders."-Just as any other one of the remaining task force members would have done. "Misa, you can't keep bringing this up. The outcome is always the same."

After that comment, the lost blond walked to the window upon where she had dazed off and put her hand on the cracked, smudged glass. "It'll be five years starting after this month."

With that, Matsuda left in search of a new dump to call home.

~*~*~*~

"Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Light Yagami leaned back on a red velvet recliner with a dirty smirk upon his face.

"Well done again, Mikami. I'm proud to have you serve me." The black haired Kira follower beamed with pride at his side. Such a blessing. "Your the best God anyone could ask for." Kira's mischievous smirk disappeared as he gave Mikami an upset look. He turned, gazing at Mikami straight in his coal black eyes.

"You're wrong, Mikami."

His humble servant bowed. "I apologize God. Forgive me for my ways."

"I am the only God anyone could ask for."

Soon after this pride filled sentence, his smirk came back. In a month was the celebration. Each one more bigger than the last. It's often referred to as the other Christmas. Heck, you could even get Christmas cards blessing him in all his glory. Such a difference five years can make. Within a year after Near's failure, all of the rebels were eliminated. The only ones left had nothing else to do but cower in fear or conform with the rest of his followers. The world was his.

~*~*~*~

_She always enjoyed going to her grandma's house. Misa plopped herself onto the brown and cream patterned couch with her hot pink cellphone at hand. The television flickered, from which laughter of children could be heard. She sat herself down and gently placed her cellphone onto the wooden coffee table in front of her seating area. She gave her attention to the big screen..._

"_We saved the day once again!" The black haired girl with pigtails in the tight-yet innocent purple dress announced._

_The blond girl beside her smirked. "But remember, we couldn't have done it without God."_

_All of a sudden Misa's cellphone went off. It was a text message from a rather familiar number.._

"_**I want you back."**_

_Misa stared at the cellphone for a bit with a blank expression. Then raised her arm and put it right beside her television view. _

_A boy put his light brown hair behind his ear. "God loves us all. He can bring us harmony."All the children smiled. "So true." said two twin girls in matching clothes in unison. "So forgiving, and never forgetting, and we can't forget-_

_The sentence was interrupted with the buzzing of the hot pink cellphone. She opened it out of instinct. _

"_**I want you back again."**_

_Her expression still remained just as blank._

_The children were laughing again. Just as hard as when she first turned it on. _

"_Wow, this is grrrreat way to go in life!" Some unknown child shouted the cheesy joke amongst the happy rest of the bunch. "Oh, your such a catastrophe Britney!" Remarked the black pigtailed girl. Then everyone on the screen burst into a laughter. _

_Her phone went off again. A bit more quicker this time. She opened it once again emotionlessly._

"_**I love you with all my heart. I need you."**_

_Just as Misa turned her attention to the television, the black haired girl was the only one not laughing amongst the other children. She had herself turned to the screen with a serious expression upon her face. Almost seeming to look Misa in the eyes._

"_But do you believe in God?"_

_~*~*~*~_

Misa shot up from her raggedy bed, panting. For about ten minutes she just stared at the lifeless concrete wall with a blank mind. "_It's just another one of those dreams_." She sighed. Nothing out the ordinary since the last five years. Her hair was all messed up, but that was nothing unusual lately. There wasn't anyone to impress, but she would still would fix it every day. Misa may be an ex model, but that doesn't mean she can't remain one with some decency.

Miss. Amane got up while shivering from her resting place and walked over to the window. Flakes of snow slow danced themselves onto the glass. Another sigh escaped her lips. Her breath was just as noticeable as the snow.

"_It's been a week since Matsuda's been gone_."

And so she couldn't help but worry.

Even after all these years, she hadn't lost all hope. At first Matsuda forced her to live. Now she felt well adjusted to her new hidden life. If she was on her own, her life would have withered away. She needed him. Any model would want attention. Misa Amane thinks to herself how shes just the same as all of the other women she sees walking down the street from the window.

Matsuda says Misa's not allowed outside. Matsuda doesn't trust her completely. At least he's given up on hitting on her...

Then the panic hits.

Misa grabs her only coat without hesitation in a rush. She touches her face. A single tear rests on her finger. She pulls the hood onto her head in hopes that she'll be hidden. And with that, Misa Amane leaves her home of the past five years.

_~*~*~*~_

The big clock tower goes off. The hands say it's four in the mourning. Maybe if shes luck the people that she'll soon walk past won't remember her as the singer/model/actress that fell off the face of the Earth and think she's some druggie or a hobo instead. But then again, Kira would kill a druggie.

So Misa kept wandering the town. Time seemed to lose itself.

Then one person passed by.

Then another.

And another.

"Hey, isn't that Misa Amane?" Whispers came from a few of the groups that started to pass. Her tension rose. Her body started to shiver. Goose bumps ran up her spine. The more people that passed the faster she walked till it became running. Through her panic Misa ran towards a dumpster in a dark alley. The blond fell to her knees. She rested her head against the icy, greasy, dumpster panting.

Just as she was about to sniffle a hand slapped itself upon her mouth. The man behind her was breathing hard. The smell of chocolate lingered off of his breath. He had a knife pressed against her throat. The hand left her mouth. "Are you Misa Amane?" His voice sounded young, but not too young. Somewhere in his early twenties perhaps? "Am I going to die now?"

"Answer my question." He sounded like he knew what he was doing. "Y-y-yes." She squeaked her response up. Her body now wasn't the only part of her trembling. The knife was taken away from her throat. The man pulled her arms behind her back and handcuffed her. Then she felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck. Everything went black.

~*~*~*~

My Retarded Comments 3

I can honestly say I've never put more effort into another fanfiction in my entire life. I hope you can really see my effort. Please to me what you like about my story so far, suggestions, and constructive criticism. But if you do criticize me please at least point out some good stuff too. *sweat drop* I'm a sensitive person. The reason I haven't been writing in a year is because of a bad relationship. But I'm back now! 3 Misa's character was hard to do in this story. I mean, there was no way she'd be her usual upbeat self after all that. I tried to think of her when Light died in the anime/manga. There was so little of her in that time period though. So all I could do was guess. I tried my best. 3 It just hit me. Misa's over 30 years old in my story. Ha ha. If I was her I'd be in my early mid-life crisis!

This chapter is dedicated to my friend L Taco BeLL! Happy Birthday! And a special thanks to my beta biawutnow!


	2. Chapter 2: Adam and Eve

Looking Through The Glass

By: Light's Bright

MelloxMisa,

Mello lived, Misa came to her senses... sort of, and Light won. It's 5 years later and the world is now forced to behold the glory of god. But if Light is God, then who is Jesus? Might have a few lemons. Depends if I get reviews.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 2:

Adam and Eve

~*~*~*~

Misa awoke from her slumber and rolled over, trying to pretend that she was still asleep. Sleep was so comforting, it protected her from the nightmare everyone called her life. Though, it's not like she doesn't have nightmares in her dream state, also. Unfortunately, she wasn't fooling anyone with her false slumber, especially not her new captor. Her rolling was probably a bit too lively.

"I know you're awake, Amane." She didn't respond, and remained still. Maybe it was just a test. "Amane, just lying there isn't fooling me." Or maybe not.

Misa opened her eyes hesitantly. Before her stood a blond young man with a nasty burn scar on the right side of his face. Although, oddly enough, it seemed to compliment him. He wore black leather everywhere, except on his jacket, which was red leather with a white fuzzy rim on the hood. She couldn't help but stare. After all, this was the closest she had ever been to another human in years. "I'll assume you have many questions". He said, deciding to ignore her staring.

As a result of his comment Misa snapped out of her daze with a blush slightly adorning her cheeks. "_He must have thought I was checking him out or something_." He continued to talk. "Now, I bet-"

"Who are you?! Are you trying to kill me or something?! Where am I?!" She interrupted, the questions flying from her mouth. Why wasn't he surprised? He was going to have to try to get used to her unique personality if he was going to go through with his plan. Unique, that's a nice word for it. The blond boy sighed.

"I'm Mello. No, I don't mean you any harm unless you give me a reason to. Currently, you're at my humble abode." Misa just blinked for a bit, adjusting to her surroundings. '_Humble abode? It's not five star, but at least its not as dumpy as my old place.'_ Her old place was all concrete everywhere. An abandoned shoe factory. His had a surprisingly nice red carpeting, although the walls were white with a few cracks. There were no windows. It seemed to be underground. At least he had some okay looking furniture.

"As you, see the place could use some finishing touches." It was sarcasm, but neither of them laughed.

He decided to cut to the chase. "We're both all that's left."

"No were not, theres-" This time he interrupted her. "Just let me finish. I thought you were dead, but it seems thats not the case. I know who you are. Kira would have already have killed you if he knew you were alive. I don't how you did it..." It wouldn't hurt to tell him, since it wasn't like he could kill her either way.

"It was a rigged car crash. It was planned out by somebody who went by N. That's about all I know." A slight smirk appeared on his face. It puzzled Misa, but she didn't ask about it.

"I faked my own death as well. They think I burned to death with Kiyomi Takada. But I shot her and burned the building down with a dummy's body of myself inside." Her face lit up. "You killed that bitch Takada?! You're awesome!" She sprang up from his bed, ran to him, and gave him a joyful hug. Never having been hugged before, Mello blushed slightly, hugging her back. He didn't know what to say. It was a good thing and a bad thing.

"We both don't have anyone else to live for. Kira hates us both. So I thought we should survive through this with each other." She turned her face up from his chest and smiled at him.

"I'm so happy to see another person. Seeing just Matsuda all the time kinda became dulls-vile every now and then."

The look on his face suddenly turned a bit solemn. "Matsuda's dead. Kira found him." Now she looked as if all of her life was sucked out of her. She buried her pretty head into his chest and cried.

Mello didn't seem sure of how to comfort her. He was the 'take it all out with anger' type. So he just stroked her hair. "You're not alone." That was about all he could think of saying.

The crying went on for a while until Misa could finally calm down.

"I'm living with you now, right?" She asked, sniffling a bit.

"Yes, Amane."

"Please, just call me Misa." Misa gave complete disregard to the fact arms that Mello had wrapped around her, and broke away from him. As soon as he relinquished his hold on her, the girl took a seat on the floor right where she stood. He gave her an odd look.

"You're welcome to sit anywhere you want." Once again she took a seat upon the bed. Mello left the room, came back with a glass of water, handed it to his new roommate and joined her on the bed.

While Misa took a sip of her water the blond boy reached from his pocket and took out a chocolate bar. Misa stared. She hadn't had something so sweet in five years. After a few bites of the delectable bar of chocolaty goodness he noticed her stare. "Can I help you?" She went from the bar of chocolate to his face. "Can I have some?"

He replied without hesitation. "No." He took another bite. "The door on your left is the kitchen. I just got groceries. You can go pick through something in there. Just remember the chocolate bars are mine." Misa got up from her spot on the bed and went to her right into the kitchen. There were blue tiles on the musty floor. The wallpaper matched with a blue, white, diamond pattern. Of course it had a few rips here and there, and looked rather worn. There was a white fridge, sink, cupboards, and a counter. The stove seemed a bit old fashioned, but so did the dining table and chairs. Misa went straight to the fridge.

Milk, no. Grapes, no. Apples, no. Cherries? Why not? Misa grabbed the bowl full of cherries and headed back to the living area.

For awhile they just sat there in silence.

"I know how you feel, Misa. Because of Kira my best friend was shot to pieces and my Idol was murdered as well."

"Who was your idol?" Misa asked, her tone sympathetic.

"L. Where I was raised, I was taught to be just like him. But I failed. Although, I haven't given up yet." Why was he spilling his guts out to this ditzy girl? The world may never know.

"What do you mean you failed? You're alive and hes dead. You survived Kira." Misa set the bowl of cherries down on the ground beside her.

"I was second in line to be his successor. The boy you know as N was the one ahead of me." She put her hands on her lap.

"But you lived and they died."

"I went into hiding, I'm no better." It was too soon for her to know his plan yet. Mello finally took his jacket off and set it beside himself. Misa couldn't help but blush. He may have some scarring but it didn't insult his body. He looked rather... attractive. The tight leather didn't do any help making her blush go away, either. "Near was always better than me..." The sudden admission caused Misa to awaken from the fantasy daze Mello had inspired. "In everything we did, I was always second best." Mello thought he must have seemed like mister sensitivity right now, but he had never felt so comfortable in front of another person before.

~*~*~*~

Mikami came bursting into Light Yagami's office. Light spun around from his computer and turned to him. "Whats with the rudeness, Mikami?" The first Kira did not look like a happy camper about Mikami's actions. Mikami bowed to him out of apology and respect. "There has been word around the streets that Misa Amane's been sighted in the Nagoya region."

He wasn't surprised. There were two bodies found in that crash of theirs, two of them. If Matsuda faked his death then Misa had to have faked hers as well. "She probably was living with Matsuda and went looking for him. When did these rumors start?"

"About a week or so after Matsuda's death." He knew Misa was too stupid to make it on her own. "I don't think shes much of a threat on her own, but keep your eyes and ears open for me Mikami." Light didn't seem the least bit worried. She won't last long, but he still could be wrong...

~*~*~*~

"Wait, if you were raised in an orphanage in England for the smartest orphans from around the world, then where are you really from, Mello?" Misa asked, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm full German. They found me when I was four." The blond girl perked up.

"I can speak a little German!"

"Really?" "Heck yeah! I'm going to f_ünf _you up!" Mello just smirked at her while she giggled.

Maybe living with Mello won't be half bad, Misa thought to herself. He was pretty hot, after all. She felt herself blush at the thought. The Light she knew seemed dead to her, but could she be forming feelings for this guy? Maybe it was about time Misa Misa moved on. Misa Misa. That nickname hadn't crossed her mind in such a long time. Misa smiled to herself. Mello gave her an odd look. "What are you smiling about?" She looked him in the eyes, the smile unwavering on her face.

"You."

Mello grabbed Misa's hand gently and held it. Her blush grew, but she didn't do anything to stop him. She placed her hand on her chest where her heart beat. It was racing. Before she knew it she had thoughts of just leaning over him and kissing him. Thoughts she used to only have of Light Yagami. It felt like it had been a million years since she had this feeling, but something was different about it this time.

They just sat there holding hands for about an hour.

The young blond boy broke the ice. "I hate to tell you but there's only one bed here. Is it okay with you if we share?"

She nodded in response. There was only one bed at her old place as well, but she always gave Matsu the floor. She _was _a bit selfish. Maybe they should have taken turns, but unfortunately it was too late for that now.

A yawn escaped Misa's lips. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was eleven o'clock pm. She glanced at Mello. He didn't seem to show any signs of growing tired, despite the late hour.

"You can sleep if you want."

"Thank you, Mello. Goodnight" He got up from the bed and dimmed the lights down for her. She got under the covers, rolled to her left side facing the wall and closed her eyes. It finally felt good to be in a real bed. Her old one was a piece of junk. Just as she was about to drift off into sleep, she felt lips gently gracing her own. A hand was caressing her hip. But before she knew it, it was gone, and she felt another body join her in the bed.

~*~*~*~

My Retarded Comments!

I can not believe I just wrote all of this in one and a half days. This is what happens when your bored people. Well, to me at the least. I stole the _fünf joke from my old German teacher. XD I researched Mello's full name and it seems to be German. So I'm going to have to say it probably is most likely he's German. Misa's also a small minor plant the goes around the sun by the way. _

Thank you again to my beta biawutnow!


	3. Chapter 3: Time For a Revelation

Looking Through The Glass

By: Light's Bright

MelloxMisa,

Mello lived, Misa came to her senses... sort of, and Light won. It's 5 years later and the world is now forced to behold the glory of god. But if Light is God, then who is Jesus? Might have a few lemons. Depends if I get reviews.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 3:

Time For a Revelation

~*~*~*~

Misa awoke to the smell of bacon wafting throughout the room. Her mouth watered, she could already taste the greasy goodness called bacon. She rose from her bed a followed the delectable sent coming from the kitchen. She walked in to see Mello setting up the table. He noticed her entrance. "Good mourning, Misa. I hope you like bacon and mashed potatoes." The blond girl stretched. "Yeah, thank you, Mello. Were going to have to take turns cooking sometime." He put three pieces of bacon on his plate and hers. Mello's never cooked like this for anyone before. But she just seems so different from everyone else he's ever been around. It'd been years since that though. In the midst of his thoughts Misa had already placed the mashed potatoes on both of their plates for him.

Normally, Misa would have dived into that bacon and mashed potatoes in a heart beat since not having been near something so amazingly tasty is such a long time. But she seemed to care what Mello would think of her. So she didn't and ate like any other human would. "Did you sleep well?" Misa nodded in response with a smile upon her face.

She tried to converse with Mello a bit but he seemed a bit out of it. He did say a few things here or there. Then she remembered last night. It felt like a gentle dream. But by the way Mello was acting, it didn't seem to appear one. He mostly fiddled with his food or just sat there. Misa on the other hand, didn't want to turn down his hospitality, even though she felt like a bunch of butterflies were in the pit of her stomach. In the middist of there breakfast he pulled out a chocolate bar and munched on it. It was pretty much a silent breakfast.

"I'll clean the table." Misa tried to lighten the mood with a smile and a cheerful attitude. "Okay." Mello left the room in a rush and sat himself upon a brown leather loveseat. He lowered his head, causing his hair to hide his blue eyes from any passers, as if there were any, the ground almost seemed to be his main focus. But of course it wasn't. Anybody that knew Mello would know that.

As soon as Misa entered the room he got out of his mopping position and tried to sit regularly. He succeeded at keeping a cool look. Any member of the mafia would consider knowing how to do that. It' becomes common since. His blond roommate took the seat next to him. She folded her hands together on her lap. She kept a calm look as well. But she wasn't so good at hiding it. Misa Misa may have been an actress but that doesn't outdo his mafia experience.

Mello sighed and cursed to himself. Emotions were his weakness.

His warm lips roughly pressed against her own. The shock felt as if someone had just dunked her into ice cold water. Almost as if she had been rejuvenated, a breath of fresh air. She didn't think, she couldn't think. His touch felt like more and more happiness spread through out her body with every more caress of his lips against her own. Gentle hands found themselves onto her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

As time grew on, so did the passion. His kiss grew more possessive by every moment. Her body pressed tightly against tight leather on his body. She couldn't stop, she didn't want to stop. What has come over herself with such a power? Kisses were placed upon her neck and collar bone. Not a single word escaped her lips. Almost as if she had no idea what speech was.

And then it hit him, he always let his emotions get the better of him.

Misa was flung out of her rapture to the other side of the couch. Did she do something wrong? Mello garbed a trench coat, a hat hanging off of a coat hanger, he pulled a chain of a few keys out of his pocket, and headed swiftly out of the door. There was no time for her to even make a comment. She heard the clicking sound of the door locking soon after his departure.

~*~*~*~

He always denied his one weakness. To everyone that truly knew him it was as plain as day. But he couldn't deny this.

Mello paced through the snow covered alley. His hands in his pockets, his hat tipped toward the the cold concreted roads, shielding his eyes to all passersby. Normally, he would go out with a black wig and contacts in addition to this wardrobe. He didn't wear it much, anyone walking through a place like Wallmart wearing a trench coat and a hat would seem like a shady character. But today was different, very different.

It was just a normal day for him. He still had to buy food once a week, he was still human after all. But on his way home he couldn't believe what appeared out of the blue in that dark alley. A woman huddled to the ground terrified, with a rather familiar voice. Mello never forgets a name, a face, a voice, anything. But he couldn't help but feel surprised to stubble upon Misa Amane. He knew right away, weather she was still on that bustard Light Yagami's side or not, her value still left him a great opportunity. Kira was probably done with her, but she still held valuable information that would assist in his plan. And maybe even if he was lucky, an assistant. He remembered his first reaction to her. "Could it be this unbelievably stupid girl?" Other than that, she seemed so lighthearted. In other words, a care free, sweet person who was confident in their talents. But he wouldn't call her down to earth. With the way her connection to Light Yagami seems, shes far from it.

But she could laugh this laugh that would brighten up the whole room. The energy she had seemed endless, like fatigue wasn't even an option. Her bubbly attitude seemed so tough to kill. He had never seen her without it. Until now. But he couldn't help but think, maybe she's just another sleeping beauty.

He walked for another hour pondering over the ex-model.

He knew he had felt something for her. Mello told himself it had to be hormones.

Another hour flew by.

Mihael Keehl halted and let out a sigh. Maybe Near was right. He always let his emotions get the better of him. But he just couldn't give a damn.

Once again, another hour flew by.

Mello hit the final stage. Acceptance. Well, sort of. He never admits defeat.

If she was going to be his, then by damn he was going to make her a hell of a woman. He knew it was not going to be cheap though. A mischievous smirk appear upon his half scared face.

Thank god for identity theft.

~*~*~*~

Had Misa done something wrong? She had already cried for over an hour. Over time her crying squeaks grew hushed and she drew her attention to the ceiling fan with a depressing gaze. She focused her attention on one specific fan on the fan on the ceiling. Her eyes followed its every movement. Misa stuck her hand on her forehead. She felt dizzy, but didn't care.

_Thud!_

The door was slammed open so loudly it could wake the dead. It was so sudden it had scared her so bad that she had now fallen off of the couch and her face was then greeted by the floor. "Get up, Misa." She sat up slowly and checked if her nose was bleeding. Nope, everything still intact."Mello, I'm so-" Before she could finish her sentence she felt many shopping bags on top of her.

"I know what your about to say, just forget it and open the damn bags." Misa did what he said, he seemed so stern. To her surprise, they were filled with all sorts of clothes, shoes, and accessories. But these thing were not of the Lolita fashion as she was so accustomed to dressing. Short black skirts, black high heeled boots, a few different colored stilettos, and most of all leather. Almost everything was leather and tight. Not everything was black or leather but most of it was. She read the price tags. They were in American currency. The cheapest thing being $100, while the highest $5,000. It made her feel faint, her mouth was a gape. Lolita isn't even that much. All of it was name brand and the most expensive name brands at that. Dior, Shanel, Gucci, and a few other brands she didn't know or couldn't understand, some of the tags were in French.

"Thank you, Mello." Misa couldn't hold back her smile. It had been so long since she had something so nice. "Yeah, yeah. Now go take a shower and get changed. It's almost 10:30 pm you know." With a nod she grabbed one of the bags and headed inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The bathroom had blue floor tile with plain white walls, nothing impressive. But the sink and tub seemed past their prime. Rust adorned their nobs. At least everything seemed clean.

Misa turned the rusty nobs on, stuck her palm under the water till it got warm enough for her liking, turned on the shower, and then stepped inside.

As the hot droplets of water wash over her body she let herself drift into thought. She smiled today. Something that never happened much. Maybe Misa Misa was starting to come back. No, she changed that thought. She would never be the old Misa again. She's dead to herself and everyone else that's ever known her. Misa would be something similar, she's getting older now.

After she washing her hair and the rest of herself she stepped out of the shower. Misa opened the bag to take out some nightwear. The first thing she pulled out, lansurae. Misa tossed it aside and reach in the bag. Lansurae. The blond haired girl sighed. "What a pervert." She thought to herself. Before she knew it she had half of her body inside the bag searching for something at least remotely decent to wear. Misa kept searching, lansurae, lansurae, again and again. To her avail she found nothing. Misa gave up and settled on something a simple black with only a little lace. But my god did it show cleavage. But what lansurae didn't? Really now.

She took out a brush that was on the shelf and began to brush her hair. Mello didn't buy Misa her own brush. What did he expect her to do? Use her fingers?

The reality hit her once again. She remembered what awaited her outside of the bathroom. The boy she had shared a kiss with. And liked it. A slight blush swept across her face. Her conscience stabbed her. "Okay, maybe it was a bit more than just a kiss." She admitted to herself. Her blush had yet to cease. Misa told herself to pull it together. Misa thought to herself. Being a once known famious model, she had been through more difficult things... Maybe....

Misa misa Mentally slapped herself, packed up the rest of her lansurae and headed out the door. "Thank you for letting me use the shower Mello." Mello was sitting on the couch, eating another unwrapped chacolate bar. "You live here now, you can use it anytime you want." Mello mentally rolled his eyes. "How many times am I going to have to tell her that?" But that didn't really bother him. But unlike himself she cared. That's why he wasn't bothered.

Mell dimmed the lights for another night and sat himself on the bed. "Well, aren't you joining me?" Misa nodded, layed herself on the bed, colsed her eyes and drifted off.

~*~*~*~

My Retarded Comments

Sorry for the long update. Things happened and I will admit my laziness. But I still didn't forget about this story and I plan to finish it. At least theres a lot of big paragraphs in this chapter. There's a few things I wish I could have changed what I've written in this story but it's to late now. Oh, well. On with the Fan Fiction.

Thank you, to all of my reviewers!


End file.
